In the past, a large number of photographing apparatuses including two photographing sections have been proposed (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). When the two photographing sections are provided in this way, it is possible to perform, using the two photographing sections, for example, panoramic photographing at an ultra-wide angle and photographing at different sensitivities in the respective two photographing sections. Among the photographing apparatuses disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 and the like, there are photographing apparatuses that may perform stereoscopic photographing.
In the photographing apparatus that performs the stereoscopic photographing using the two photographing sections, the two photographing sections are provided side by side in positions corresponding to the right eye and the left eye with a parallax imparted to the photographing sections. An image signal for right eye and an image signal for left eye are respectively generated in a signal processing section at a post stage on the basis of image signals output from both the photographing sections. When the image signal for right eye and the image signal for left eye generated by the signal processing section of the photographing apparatus in this way are input to a display apparatus having a display screen capable of performing three-dimensional display described in Non Patent Literature 1, a stereoscopic image is displayed on the display screen.
Incidentally, in most digital cameras, when focus adjustment, i.e., adjustment of a focus position is performed, focus position determining section disposed on the inside performs so-called AF (Auto Focus) search for moving a focus lens in a photographing optical system within a predetermined search area, detecting contrast while moving the focus lens, and setting a position where the contrast is the maximum as a focus position of the focus lens.
In the photographing apparatus of Patent Literature 1, because the two photographing sections capture the same subject, the AF search is carried out only in one photographing section and a result of the AF search is reflected on the other photographing section to obtain a reduction in time required for the AF search of the photographing apparatus having the two photographing sections. In the photographing apparatus of Patent Literature 2, there is proposed a technique for causing the focus position determining section on the inside to perform the AF search for respectively moving focus lenses included in both the photographing sections in opposite directions and determining focus positions of both the photographing sections using an AF search result of the photographing section that detects a focus position earlier of both the photographing sections.
However, in the two photographing sections, fluctuation and the like of lens diameters of the focus lenses, diameters of lens barrels, and light reception sensitivities of imaging elements are inevitably present (in the following description, these are collectively referred to as individual difference). Therefore, as in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, if the focus position of one photographing section is reflected on the other photographing section, the focus position of the other photographing section shifts because of the individual difference.